hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Counting Measures
'''Counting Measures '''is the second episode of Linguistics Order Plot After a week of training, Scarlet is now ranked up Lieutenant. Devon backs Scarlet to wait until the mission comes up, Scarlet wants to know about more training with fighting and more. Devon sees it being somewhere else, as Scarlet is ready for her mission. Gilbert sees Scarlet being ready, as Pheonix knows it's her first week of being a prepared team. Scarlet learns about Providence Unit, with tour guide, Robert Peacher. He shows the soldiers that died, soldiers succeed in honor. He also shows the canteen, locker rooms and many more with the Providence system since it envolved years. She meets more teammates, Wilkes, Forch and many more teammates that help from computers and other missions. Robert tells her about other organizations like Corps, CIA and many others that come in to help. Providence alarm goes on, as Robert hopes Scarlet does well in her first mission. Scarlet goes in the brief room, as Devon gives his soldiers a mission about now. Gilbert was busy, texting with his friend, as Devon tells him to stop. He sees that Sandlex stole money in the money, as the police surround him but he has hostages and many more dangerous stuff. Providence goes there and prepare for 10 minutes. Scarlet goes the locker to gear up, as she sees something inside the locker. It was locked until she opened it by accident. She sees a glowing, as it turned out to be the Cybernetics. She turned it on and started the glow, shocking Scarlet. It automatically when on her hands, as she tries to get it off but it doesn't work. Devon was barking at Scarlet to move, she listens and goes in a mission. He witnesses her arms are different, as Scarlet doesn't tell him. They go to Calimonia mail, Sandlex theatres Providence and others to get out of here or he will kill the civilians. Scarlet seeing the Cybernetics giving her instructions, on how to take down Sandlex Gang. She really changed her mind and started to like this. She doesn't know, but she is shocked to see it work. Providence and others go in different areas. They rescue the other hostages, who are hiding, Scarlet goes to approach Sandlex leader, Kraus alone. Her Cybernetics has started to beep, as Kraus has hostages. Devon is shocked to see, Scarlet being surrounded easily. Scarlet doesn't listen to him, Kraus shot her but Cybernetics automatically upload the shield. It shocked Kraus and Devon, as he knows she can beat him. Kraus continues to shot, it made Scarlet fasted and dodge more bullets. Kraus goes after her, as Gilbert and Pheonix gets the other hostage out. Kraus manages to find her but still couldn't hurt her until he blast the roof and hurt Scarlet. Gilbert and Pheonix defeated Kraus before, he can kill her. Gilbert tells her, if she's broke as Scarlet gives a thumbs up. Devon sent Kraus to the Asylum, as Corps deal with it. Devon is impressed with Scarlet using the Cybernetics, as he knows it was from, but Scarlet prevents him to say it. She will practice every day with it to become better and knowing it's power. Butler sees Scarlet doing well in her first job but nearly got killed, but she has something that she can work in. He will search it up and sees how it does, as Scarlet is happy. Episode Moments * Scarlet done training and become lieutenant * Cybernetics locks onto Scarlet's arms. * Kraus is defeated by Gilbert and Pheonix, as Scarlet's team got the hostages to safety. * Butler's research on the data profile with the abilities that Scarlet has. Characters * Scarlet Everett * Gilbert Conway * Devon Williams * Pheonix Ward * Providence Unit * Robert Peacher * Wilkes Beck * Forch * Cillivians * Sarah Buchanan * David Law (The Butler) Villain * Kraus * Sandlex Gang Links Trivia * Scarlet get's her hands on the Cybernetics, for the first time. * Gilbert and Pheonix always do guerrillas tactics in training. * Kraus is the first villain in Linguistics Order. * Peacher works on the computers and does tours with his smart IQ. * Doctor Chiles doesn't appear in this episode. Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Order: Episodes Category:Linguistics Order: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Thomas Pugsley Category:Directed By Wes Gleason